Ceremonia de sucesion
by linlig
Summary: Habia sido sorpresa tras sorpresa pero deberia de esperarse era Vongola del que se trataba o mas especificamente era Tsuna, todo era gracias a su gran carisma


Ceremonia de sucesión

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece

 _La multitud miro sorprendida la escena nadie se lo había esperado excepto por Reborn pero era porque era Reborn y siempre lo sabía todo así que él solo sonrió_

Después de que se declaró a Tsuna oficialmente decimo Vongola y fueron presentados sus guardianes, el CEDEF declaro su lealtad hacia el decimo Vongola como Basil como su representante, el ya había sido nombrado el nuevo jefe, (Iemitsu por fin pudo retirarse y pasar tiempo su esposa) eso era de esperarse ya que el Vongola y el CEDEF siempre habían trabajado juntos, después vinieron los juramentos de lealtad de las familias aliados a Vongola siendo el primero Dino que con una gran sonrisa juro lealtad a Tsuna, los últimos fueron la familia Guesso y Simon, Byakuran con una sonrisa le dijo a Tsuna que siempre estaría a su disposición, Enma le dijo que el siempre estaría allí para ayudarlo cuando lo necesite. Tsuna se había emocionado bastante y había querido abrazarlos pero sabía que eso no se vería bien a si que solo le dio una sonrisa a cambio y un gracias.

La mayoría pensó que terminaría allí y que comenzaría la fiesta de celebración por el nuevo jefe por lo que fue una gran sorpresa ver como todos los ex arcobalenos hacían fila.

La primera fue Lal Mirch, que a pesar que el CEDEF había jurado lealtad ella quiso hacerlo personalmente, le dijo a Tsuna que podía entrenar con ella en cualquier momento y que le podía enseñar algunas técnicas de combate que Reborn no sabía, al escuchar eso Reborn frunció el ceño, él podía enseñarle cualquier cosa y estaba seguro que no había nada que Lal podía enseñarle que él no sabía, pero no dijo nada.

El segundo fue Colonello que al igual que Lal estaba gustoso en enseñarle y que podía pedirle ayuda cuando lo necesitara.

El tercero fue Fon que le agradeció por ayudarlos a quitarle la maldición y por cuidar a I-pin y que él lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

El cuarto fue Skull le dijo que si necesitaba alguien que lo ayudara que lo llamara.

El quinto fue Verde declaro que por la ayuda de Tsuna con su maldición el trabajaría con los Vongola como pago (lo que era una forma de agradecerle) él ya había hablado con los otros técnicos, Tsuna se sorprendió al oír eso el había querido hablar con Verde pero había pensado que lo rechazaría ya que sabía que no le gustaba trabajar con otros ni mucho menos trabajar para otros por lo que se sentía bastante feliz al escuchar eso.

El sexto fue Mammon que simplemente dijo que le cobraría menos si es que necesitaba algún favor, Tsuna sabía que para Mammon eso significaba mucho así que le sonrió y agradeció.

El séptimo y último fue Reborn que para el horror de Tsuna se arrodillo ante él, por un segundo pensó que el fin del mundo llegaría, los demás también jadearon sorprendidos, nunca pensaron en ver al más grande asesino del mundo arrodillado ante alguien, pero lo sorpresa más grande vino ante sus siguientes palabras, el ex arcobaleno del sol juro eterna lealtad a Tsuna y que siempre estaría a su lado apoyándole, Tsuna hizo todo lo posible en no llorar había pensado que ya que había terminado su trabajo Reborn se iría ya que nunca se unía a nadie él siempre trabajaba solo, por lo que escuchar eso lo lleno de felicidad, Reborn sello su juramento besando el anillo de Tsuna, se paró y con un ligera inclinación de cabeza se alejó.

Cuando todos ya habían superado la conmoción de ver a todos los arcobalenos jurando lealtad a Tsuna la puerta se abrió abruptamente y entro Varia, casi todos habían pensado que no se aparecería ya que era bien sabido que Xanxus odiaba a Tsuna por a verlo derrotado y volverse el decimo Vongola, pero lo que no sabían que estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

Todo le dieron pase a los Varia, ellos se detuvieron en el medio del salón excepto Xanxus que camino hacia Tsuna, haciendo que los guardianes de este se pusieron nerviosos y agarraran sus armas, sin embargo Tsuna miraba tranquilo a Xanxus y había cierta diversión en sus ojos.

-Llegas tarde- dijo con reproche pero aún tenía una mirada divertida.

Por un momento los demás contuvieron el aliento pensando que Xanxus lo dispararía pero nada paso y Xanxus simplemente lo miro con enfado.

Las malditas basuras se demoraron especialmente la basura tiburón.

-¡Eso es porque me tiraste whisky en mi cabello y tuve que lavarlo otra vez!- grito Squalo enojado.

Xanxus lo ignoro y siguió mirando a Tsuna.

-No lo vayas a ruinar.

Tsuna soltó una pequeña risa.

-No te preocupes no lo hare.

-Y tienes la lealtad de Varia cualquiera que se meta contigo se mete con nosotros.

Tsuna solo sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Y una cosa mas

Xanxus se acercó más a Tsuna, sus guardianes del castaño se tensaron y estaban listos para saltar pero lo siguiente que sucedió los hizo congelarse.

Xanxus jalo a Tsuna por su corbata y lo beso, rodeo con su brazo su cintura acercándolo más y Tsuna pasó sus manos por su cabello.

Todos jefes mafiosos miraron boquiabiertos la escena.

Los guardianes de Tsuna se quedaron parado sin saber qué hacer, Chrome cubrió los ojos a Lambo cuando vio que el beso se volvía más apasionado y el más joven de los guardianes se comenzó a quejar, Yamamoto y Gokudera que estaba más cerca de I-pin y Fuuta les cubrieron los ojos, Fuuta se quejó de que ya era mayor para ver eso pero Yamamoto no movió su mano.

Iemitsu quería matar a Xanxus por corromper a su inocente hijo pero era detenido por Basil.

Nono y sus guardianes trataton de guardar cierta compostura pero estaban muy sorprendidos.

Varia también se sorprendió, Squalo tenía sus sospechas pero no había estado seguro hasta hora pero igual se sorprendió porque sabía que su jefe no mostraba afecto en público, aunque tampoco lo hacía en privado.

Los arcobalenos excepto por Reborn tenían distintos grados de sorpresa, no se habían esperado que ellos tenían esa relación, hasta donde sabían Xanxus odiaba a Tsuna.

Xanxus se separó de Tsuna y miro a los demás dándoles una mirada de advertencia.

Los demás supieron de inmediato que si alguien se acercaba Tsuna demasiado terminarían con miles de agujero en el cuerpo o comidos por un ligre.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos como esperando que alguien más apareciera pero nadie más lo hizo.

-Entonces creo que es hora de comenzar con la fiesta-anuncio Timoteo

-Esperen falto yo

Tsuna miro su anillo con curiosidad había jurado que la voz vino de allí cuando de repente estallo en llamas y luego las llamas salieron disparadas y comenzaron a formar una figura, cuando las llamas se extinguieron dejaron ver a una persona muy familiar.

-Es un gusto volver a vernos decimo- dijo nada más y nada menos que primo Vongola, también conocido como Giotto, él se volvió a mirar a los de más guardianes- también es un gusto verlos a ustedes- luego miro otra vez a Tsuna.

El castaño miro aturdido a Giotto pero luego cambio su expresión a temor pensando que Giotto había cambiado de opinión en aceptarlo como decimo Vongola.

Primo Vongola adivinando los pensamientos de Tsuna le sonrió

-Relájate estoy aquí para felicitarte y a decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomes yo sé que tu harás que Vongola vuelva a como era antes y cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en consultarme.

-Gracias primo

-Giotto está bien

-Entonces puedes decirme Tsunayoshi o Tsuna para abreviar.

Giotto asintió y miro a la multitud y les dio una sonrisa pero tenía una mirada de advertencia que claramente decía que no se metieran con Tsuna, su cuerpo comenzó arder en llamas y luego salió disparado al anillo de Tsuna.

Otra vez hubo silencio, los que no conocían a Tsuna se preguntaban cómo demonios tenía las lealtades de personas tan poderosas, ¡hasta tenía el apoyo del mismísimo primo Vongola!

Y lo que los conocían sabían que era solo el carisma de Tsuna actuando, era imposible resistirse a él y los demás solo lo averiguarían con el tiempo.

 _Así fue como comenzó el reinado del décimo Vongola_

* * *

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado hace tiempo que no escribo asi que creo que estoy un poco oxidada xD, estuve buscando y me di cuenta que habia poco de X27 yo creo que es una bonita pareja n.n

¿Les gustaría que haga una historia con esa pareja?

Dejen comentario para saber su opinion


End file.
